


Girls' Night Out

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy finds she has more in common with a certain fellow than she realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night Out

It had been one of those days, and Cuddy knew that all she needed now was to relax and grab a drink…

She headed to the bar, spotting Cameron, who was seated alone. She took a seat next to her before she even realized why.

"Dr. Cameron."

Cameron was sure she had never heard such a good-humoured tone come out of Cuddy's mouth, especially not when she was being addressed.

"Hi." Cameron vaguely responded, turning back to her drink.

Cuddy shrugged off Cameron's cold reply. She wasn't her boss here, and Cameron had no obligation to pretend that they were friends. Cuddy turned to the bartender and made her order. Something strong sounded just about right.

"Tough day?" Cameron asked, suddenly.

Cuddy sighed. "You have no idea." Cameron nodded in agreement. The hard days were becoming a whole lot easier to come by.

"Chase is such a bastard!" Cameron blurted out. Cuddy eyed her, noting that the young woman had drunk more than she had realized. In normal situations, she would never have divulged such thoughts to Cuddy. Cuddy hid a small smirk. It seemed that even Cameron was capable of outbursts.

Cuddy turned to Cameron. "I told you it wouldn't end well. Office relationships never turn out well…" Cuddy mumbled.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Cuddy stiffened before replying. "I'm speaking as someone who knows the men you work with. None of them could ever _possibly_-"

"Yeah, I know." Cameron agreed. "I just thought that for _once_ things could be uncomplicated. Maybe even easy. I guess I should have known better."

Cuddy snorted unattractively, and Cameron found it hard to hide a smile. "Nothing is _ever_ uncomplicated! I mean, just take Wilson…" Cuddy trailed off, shaking her head in exasperation.

Cameron gave Cuddy a curious look. "Wait, what about Wilson?"

Cuddy tried in vain to wave the idea away with her hand, but Cameron persisted.

"We went on a date." Cuddy admitted.

Cameron was taken aback. "You and Dr. Wilson are involved?"

Cuddy cringed. "I don't know. I mean, we just went out for one night. We've been friends for so long, what's one night between friends?"

"Oh god, men just don't get it!" Cameron complained, shaking her head.

"I know. And now Wilson has been avoiding me like the plague! Why does a simple gesture have to be so thoroughly scrutinized?"

It was Cameron's turn to scoff. "It's never _just_ a night out. Especially not for a man like Wilson."

Cuddy sighed, feeling a sudden sense of camaraderie with the young woman. With the alcohol loosening their lips, Cameron's company seemed much more appealing.

"Why do we get all senseless ones?" Cuddy asked her glass, her voice dripping with cynicism.

"Oh! And then there's Foreman! _He_ wouldn't shut up about me and Chase! He _still_ won't, as if it's any of his business." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And he had the perfect girl in Wendy, but he broke it off, for no reason! Where does he get off thinking he can lecture me about my relationships?" Cameron giggled.

Cuddy laughed. "He broke it off with Wendy already? I had just heard about them getting together." She shook her head.

"You know, I never listened to my mom, but she was right…men are idiots." Cameron muttered solemnly.

"I'll drink to that!" Cuddy grinned, clinking her glass to Cameron's as they each took a deep swig.

They nodded in understanding, letting the rest of the night gently slip away. But they both danced around the one topic they did not wish to breach, the name that lingered in between. The intensity was apparent on their faces, but neither let the words fall.

They shared more common ground than they liked to admit…


End file.
